<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R+E+S by TheBestLiars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583439">R+E+S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars'>TheBestLiars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Requests, This is my favorite OT3 ship tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Cause he and she is her, and her and he are loved, and I have never felt the difference."</p><p>[A series of one-shots in which a thief, a trashmouth, and a hypochondriac are all in a relationship together.]</p><p> </p><p>{ Also on Wattpad under the username : TheQueenlyWriter }</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Selina Kyle/Eddie Kaspbrak, Selina Kyle/Eddie Kaspbrak, Selina Kyle/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Sorry but I Fell in Love Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Selina Kyle felt like she was suffocating.</p><p>      Like there was a vice grip around her neck, a sphinx that was strangling her without mercy.</p><p>      She loved her friends dearly, each and every one of them. She bonded with Beverly over their inner strength and being the only girls in the group; talked with Stan about birds and made jokes about how cats ate birds; hung around Bill and helped him practice to overcome his stutter; helped Mike out at his farm and got to pet the sheep; and listened to Ben patiently without falling asleep about the newest book he read and ate the cookies he would bring her.</p><p>      But something was just different about Richie and Eddie.</p><p>      Maybe she did favor those two boys the most out of the rest of the Losers. Maybe it was Richie's clinginess or Eddie's overprotectiveness that would've made Selina furious and run away, but instead made her want to stay.</p><p>      Selina laughed at Richie's horrible jokes and voices, danced with him at the barrens and shared cigarettes and blunts.</p><p>      But Selina also picked up Eddie when he didn't want to step on a puddle, helped calm him down when he was having an "asthma" attack, and let him buy her new clothes so she wouldn't be stuck with the same old used ones due to her living on the streets.</p><p>      The thief didn't understand the feelings she had for the trashmouth and the hypochondriac. She didn't quite get it...until they started dating each other.</p><p>      She was happy for them, she seriously was. She liked seeing Richie and Eddie happy...but there was something burbling inside of her.</p><p>      The curly-haired girl wasn't jealous of Richie. She wasn't jealous of Eddie. She was jealous of <em>both </em>of them.</p><p>     Selina had feelings for not only Richie, but Eddie too. Not one, but two guys. As if her life wasn't already difficult, as if it didn't already suck shit. She had to fall for two of her best friends who were dating each other. So she only had one choice left.</p><p>      Distance herself from them.</p><p>      Distance herself until the feelings for both boys faded.</p><p>      That should be easy enough.</p><p>      Except it wasn't.</p><p>      The boys always tried to find her, no matter where Selina went. They invited her to hang out with them, but she always turned them down. Made pathetic excuses because all of her best friends knew she wasn't busy. She was homeless after all. But she still lied and walked off.</p><p>      Pushing herself away from Richie and Eddie caused her to also push away from the rest of the Losers. They could tell something was wrong and tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen.</p><p>      Selina just couldn't tell the truth. Tell them that she had feelings for two guys who would never want her. She'd rather drown than to admit that. She had no plans on talking about her unreciprocated feelings.</p><p>      She made sure to stay away from the quarry, the arcade, the barrens, the pharmacy, anywhere she knew they would be. It was easier this way. Once those feelings disappeared, everything would go back to normal.</p><p>      Right now, Selina was at her alleyway. Well, she didn't own it of course. But she was always there and slept there most nights if she wasn't sleeping over at one of the Losers house.</p><p>      She cleaned the dirt out of her fingernails with her switchblade, smiling a little as she imagined how Eddie would freak about how she could accidentally hurt herself. And then she remembered that she was avoiding him and his boyfriend and her smile dropped.</p><p>      "There she is!" The sudden voice caught her off guard and she quickly looked up to see not only Richie, but Eddie making their way over to her. "Cat, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Richie spoke again and his smaller boyfriend quickly nodded.</p><p>      They were holding hands, fingers intertwined and everything. It seemed so perfect, like they fit together.</p><p>      Selina wanted to scream.</p><p>      "I-I didn't know. Just been busy, that's all." She lied, fiddling with her own cold, lonely hands. How fucking pathetic.</p><p>      "Busy? Doing what?" Eddie asked, clearly not believing her.</p><p>      Selina stood up, her fingers trembling. "I gotta go. People to see, people to steal from." She said quickly before she felt a hand grab her shoulder when she started to turn away.</p><p>      "Cat, did we...did we do something?" Eddie asked, his voice sounding so sad it made her heart clench.</p><p>      Richie stepped forward, a frown on his face, something the catlike teenager was certainly not used to. "If we did, we're sorry...we just wanna talk to you, Lina. We miss you."</p><p>      Selina wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to the way it was with those fourteen year old boys. She wanted to be up on Richie's shoulders when they had their chicken fights at the quarry, to put her hand on top of Eddie's head for being just an inch shorter despite knowing he would outgrow her soon.</p><p>      But she couldn't do that. She needed to wait this out, wait for her feelings to disappear, and then it'll be normal again.</p><p>      "You guys didn't do anything," the thief told them, "it's...it's nothing. You guys have each other, okay? I really gotta go—"</p><p>      "Yeah, we have each other, but we miss you." Eddie spoke up, quickly moving in front of her so she couldn't walk off, Richie standing behind her.</p><p>      Great, they had her blocked off. Sneaky little shits have been learning too much from her.</p><p>      "Can we please just sit down and talk about this?" Richie asked her, his voice so soft that Selina wished she could listen to it forever. She squeezed her eyes closed and quickly shook her head.</p><p>      "There's nothing to talk about, just go."</p><p>      "Cat, please, don't push us away, you promised us you wouldn't push us away!" Eddie said quickly, sounding desperate.</p><p>      That was true. After the events with Pennywise, Selina promised to the rest of the Losers to not push them away. To finally learn how to trust and be more open to the people she cared about and the ones who cared about her too.</p><p>      She needed to break that promise now.</p><p>      "I can't, I can't, I can't, just leave me alone.." the fifteen year old begged, shaking her head more and kept her eyes shut.</p><p>      "Kitty, please.." hearing that nickname, Richie sounding absolutely broken, made something inside her finally break loose.</p><p>      "I can't because it'll never work out! Because the two people I truly love are with each other and don't love me! I just need to be alone and forget those feelings exist and then I'll be better!" Selina finally exclaimed, her eyes snapping open and she felt almost out of breath. It took her a second to look at their wide eyes before realizing what she said.</p><p>      Oh shit, what had she done?</p><p>      Both boys were quiet and she could feel tears of humiliation burn her eyes. God, now would be a great time for Pennywise to drag her to his lair and swallow her whole.</p><p>      "Lina...we need to tell you something," Eddie started, sitting down on the ground carefully and patting the spot next to him. Selina looked confused but slowly sat down beside him, Richie sitting on her opposite side too, "look, Chee and I have kinda...you know, noticed some things, some-some feelings and..."</p><p>      "We both have feelings for you!" Richie cut him off casually, making Selina do a double take from his sudden words. He looked at his boyfriend's annoyed yet blushing face, shrugging. "What? You were taking too long!"</p><p>      This was a dream, right? This had to be a dream. There was no way Selina just heard Richie confess that he and his boyfriend also had feelings for her. "You guys are fucking with me, tryna make me feel better or some bullshit and I don't appreciate th—!"</p><p>      "We're not!" Eddie said quickly, looking at her. "I've always had feelings for you and Rich and he has feelings for the both of us. We talked about it when we noticed each other staring at you and then we knew." The brunette boy explained.</p><p>      "I mean, could you blame us? You look fucking <em>hot </em>when we're at the quarry! And your leather outfits are sooooo sexy—!"</p><p>      "Richie!" Eddie yelled, looking annoyed again.</p><p>      The ravenette blinked innocently. "What? I remember clearly last time you saying that Cat's ass looked great in her jea—!"</p><p>      "Oh my god, shut up!" The shorter boy shouted again, blushing deeply before they both paused at the sound of giggling.</p><p>      Selina giggling.</p><p>      She was giggling wholeheartedly, leaning the back of her head against the brick wall behind her.</p><p>      "W-what the fuck?" She asked through her giggles. "How did I get not one but two guys to fall for me and actually be cool with it?"</p><p>      "'Cause you are just too damn cute and a badass!" Richie said, poking the tip of her nose which made the dirty-blonde haired girl pull away and giggle again.</p><p>      "And because you're loyal and a good person despite what you say." Eddie added on, his doe-like brown eyes soft as he moved a little bit closer to her.</p><p>      Richie moved closer as well, their shoulders nearly touching. "And it mighta helped that you're a thief. You stole our hearts!" He said the last part dramatically, making his boyfriend roll his eyes.</p><p>      Selina giggled again, shaking her head. "That was so damn cheesy, it was bad."</p><p>      "But it still got you to laugh!" Richie pointed out, the three of them, laughing softly for a moment before an air of comfortableness flowed between them.</p><p>      "So...what do we do now? What-what does this make us?" Selina finally asked, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>      "Well...we were hoping we could all just...date each other. The three of us." Eddie responded slowly, looking at her before hesitantly reaching out and holding her hand. Richie did the same, her fingers intertwining with both boys.</p><p>      Their hands fit perfectly with hers, as if they were flawlessly sculpted by the gods to coincide with the thief's hands.</p><p>      She didn't want to let this go.</p><p>      Selina was quiet, a slow smile growing on her face. "I have the cutest boyfriends ever." She stated, indulging in the looks of happiness and relief on both of their faces.</p><p>      And so the three partners sat there, talking everything over and what Selina had missed, never once letting go of each other's hands. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Tired & Angry, but Somebody Should Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selina, Richie, and Eddie’s secret gets exposed, but a certain thief doesn’t plan to go down without a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      As much as Selina loved her boys and would want nothing more than to flaunt that, she knew she couldn't.</p><p>      Derry, Maine was a cruel and homophobic town. They already would've given Richie and Eddie shit for dating each other, but the three of them? It would've been so much worse.</p><p>      They kept their relationship behind closed doors or when they were alone at the quarry. The hand holding, longing stares, soft kisses, cuddle piles. All done in secret. Shit, they hadn't even told the Losers. Eventually they would tell them, when they were ready.</p><p>      Despite the secrecy, Selina enjoyed her alone time with the boys. They usually spent them in Richie's house, all of them curled up as they playfully argued or laughed or just sat in complete and comforting silence.</p><p>      Those were the times she loved the best.</p><p>      Right now, they were near the barrens, embracing the warm sun. Richie and Selina were both sitting down, her leg strewn across his lap as he rubbed light circles on her knee with his thumb. Eddie was on Richie's other side, his head against his shoulder and the taller boy had an arm around the other boy's waist.</p><p>     "Is it possible to die from boredom?" Selina asked before lying down on her back and flinging an arm over her eyes to block the blinding sun.</p><p>      Eddie chuckled at her question. "I mean, I don't think so. Besides, you know we won't let you die anyway." He pointed out, bringing a soft smile to her face.</p><p>      The hand on Selina's knee moved away and before she could whine from the lack of touch, Richie's fingers started dancing on her stomach. She jerked upward, a fit of giggles escaping her lips as she tried to push his hand away.</p><p>      "D-dickwad, sto-o-o-op!" She said through her giggles, squirming to try and move away.</p><p>      "What? You said you were bored! I'm just curing your boredom, baby!" Her little shit of one of her boyfriends said, the tall boy smirking at her as he continued to try and tickle her with one of his hands.</p><p>      Selina could hear Eddie giggling, the traitor, before he finally spoke. "Chee, leave our poor kitten alone. She looks like she can't breathe!"</p><p>      Richie groaned childishly before he finally stopped, pulling his hand away as the older girl had to take a moment to regain her breath and stop giggling.</p><p>      Maybe Eddie wasn't a traitor after all.</p><p>      "Aw, well isn't this sweet!" A voice that certainly didn't belong to one of her boys rang out, immediately causing the three lovers to jump to their feet.</p><p>      Out of everyone to find them in this predicament, in their alone time as just the three of them in love, it had to be Henry fucking Bowers.</p><p>      God, she wanted to slap that disgusting smirk off his face.</p><p>      "The fuck you want, Bowers? Your pathetic little gang got tired of you?" Selina basically snarled, standing in front of the two boys with her head held high.</p><p>      Bowers continued smirking, eyeing the three of them. She didn't dare turn around, but the thief could just feel that they were afraid.</p><p>      "I always knew that these two were little twinks," Bowers started and Selina's hands curled into fists, "but for them to also be screwing someone as filthy as you? Now that's just a new personal fucking low."</p><p>      She heard Eddie whimper quietly behind her and anger was filling her chest, her nails digging into her palms. "Knock it off, Bowers. Get fucking lost!" She hissed at him, even daring to take a step toward him.</p><p>      Bowers laughed sarcastically, looking at her as if she was nothing but a little mouse. "Or what? What are you gonna do, you little slut? Shit, I never knew you were into fa—" Bowers never got to finish his sentence.</p><p>      Because Selina saw red.</p><p>      She punched his face as hard as she could, not even feeling the stinging pain from the force of the punch rush from her knuckles up to her shoulder.</p><p>      Bowers stumbled backward and Selina punched him again, sending him to his ass.</p><p>      But the younger teenager wasn't finished.</p><p>      Like some kind of feral animal took control over her body, she was on top of Bowers, straddling his hips and punching his face over and over and over again.</p><p>      The much smaller girl would've kept going if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped themselves around her waist and ripped her off of the bully. She struggled for a moment but Richie wouldn't let go even though his chest was shaking with laughter and she could now hear Eddie chanting "holy shit, holy shit" repeatedly.</p><p>      "If you <em>ever </em>come near us again, I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking kill you and your disgusting carcass will never fucking be found!" The catlike teenager spat at the older bully, who was struggling to stand up while attempting to stay conscious.</p><p>      "Hear that, asshole?! That's our girlfriend and she's fucking crazy!" Richie yelled at Bowers and she could practically hear his smile.</p><p>      Bowers stumbled once he was standing, Selina seeing a flash of fear in his hideous eyes before he finally ran off.</p><p>      She wanted nothing more than to run after him, still seeing red but feeling one of her boyfriend's arms around her waist made her stay. Once it seemed that she wouldn't take off to finish what she started, Richie hesitantly let go.</p><p>      Selina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as her small body continued to tremble with rage and blood trickled down from her knuckles. Whether it was her blood or Bowers, she wasn't sure. Maybe both.</p><p>      She looked at her boys, taking in another breath. "I-I'm sorry, that asshole shouldn't have said those things and I—" her words were cut off by Richie cupping her face in his hands and slamming his lips into hers.</p><p>      The thief was quick to kiss him back passionately, nearly forgetting how to breathe until the much taller boy pulled away. "That was so hot!" He said, a lopsided grin on his face.</p><p>      Selina was blushing until she felt a tug on her black leather jacket and turned toward Eddie, the small boy kissing her. The kiss was softer than Richie's but the passion was there nonetheless. "Yeah...it was really scary but hot." The brunette agreed once they pulled away, leaving the curly-haired girl to giggle softly.</p><p>      "I am both terrified and really fucking turned on right now." Richie stated almost proudly, leaving the other two to roll their eyes and groan before laughing softly as he threw an arm around Eddie's shoulders. "That's our girl, Eds!"</p><p>      "Asshole, don't call me Ed—!" Richie cut him off by pressing his lips to his. Eddie growled under his breath in annoyance but kissed him back quickly before pulling away.</p><p>      She looked at both of her boys, her bright green eyes soft and concerned. "You guys are okay?"</p><p>      They both nodded. "We should be asking you that. You're the one that went on a punching spree." Richie pointed out with an amused smile.</p><p>      Eddie grabbed the girl's hand, his eyes widening. "Yeah, you punched him so hard you cut your knuckles open! We need to get this disinfected because you could get an infection! Oh god, what if you got Bowers' blood in your blood?! You know how dangerous that is—?!"</p><p>      Selina was barely even listening, her and Richie smiling fondly at the small boy they both loved so much. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this! <br/>I adore this OT3 ship and I love writing this! You can request scenarios as well if you want to see something involving this ship and I’ll write it! <br/>Please feel free to leave kudos and comment what you think of this story so far! Thank you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>